


Stay

by Mixk



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Wes are not just partners, they were also engaged before the fight. (<a href="http://common-meme.livejournal.com/1855.html?thread=319#t319">Prompt</a> from the <a href="http://common-meme.livejournal.com/">Common Law meme</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Common Law fic, I hope I've done the characters justice. This is really, really angsty.

There are nights when Travis misses Wes so much he loses sleep over it. He's never slept as well as when he had Wes wrapped around him, so it's no surprise that he's so cranky in the morning now. He spends many nights alone in bed, looking at the ceiling of his trailer over his head, thinking about Wes. He wonders whether Wes thinks about him, misses him as much as Travis does. He wonders how it all went to hell, replays everything that happened between them, how they went from being an engaged couple to a barely functional work partnership.

What hurts the most is how Wes insists they hide their previous engagement to their therapy group—to Dr. Ryan, even—and pretend they're nothing more than colleagues that can't stand one another. Travis doesn't let it show—or at least, hides it as best as he can—and plays into Wes's game. He annoys Wes, pushes the latter's buttons, because Travis will be damned if he's the only one suffering from the fallout of their relationship. Wes doesn't get to get away scar-free, doesn't get to forget about them, what they meant to each other—what Wes still means to him.

He doesn't even know why he does this to himself, why he hasn't asked for another partner, for another job; why he stays with Wes. There are times when things feel normal between them, when Travis dares hope there might be a chance for them to be together again, and he's not really sure how to feel about it. There's something in the way Wes moves, in the way he speaks, gazes at Travis, that just makes him feel like he can't live without Wes. And perhaps all of his problems come down to this, perhaps the reason why he holds on, the ugly and simple truth to it all is he just can't live without Wes—no matter how excruciating it is to have him by his side, but not being able to call Wes his anymore, not really.

The reason why he looks forward to their therapy sessions so much, why he participates as much as he does, is the hope that Dr. Ryan will fix them. That they're going to be all right again, that Travis won't have to pretend to sleep around so much to get a reaction out of Wes anymore. And really, it frustrastes him how annoyed Wes acts when it comes to his "one night stands", but doesn't do a thing about it. Travis is pretty sure Wes is well aware that it's all a charade, that his flings are all attempts to get Wes to claim him again. And it breaks his heart a little bit more each time Wes doesn't.

Sometimes, he goes to Wes' place—well, 'place' is a bit farfetched, considering Wes still lives in a hotel—for drinks, expecting Wes to get drunk enough to spill his guts out, to admit that he still has feelings for Travis. He hopes Wes will break down, and ask him to stay. Because each and every time, Travis wants to stay; but more importantly, he wants _Wes_ to want him to stay. Wes lets him down every time, doesn't say more than a 'good night' to Travis's 'I should go'.

One day, during one of their sessions, Travis breaks. Dr. Ryan asks them to share the happiest memory they each have of their lives with their respective partners. Wes' claims he doesn't really have one, and that's the last drop that breaks the camel's back.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Wes?" Travis snaps, standing up from his chair, and glares at his partner. "You can't even come up with one single good memory with me?"

Wes avoids his gaze, shaking his head no, and it hurts that much more; makes Travis so angry his hands are shaking. He looks around the room, sweeps his gaze over the other couples' shocked faces, at Dr. Ryan's inquisitive look.

"Wes and I were engaged," Travis reveals at last, if only to spite Wes, and loud gasps are emitted from everyone.

"Shut up, Travis," Wes warns him, standing up as well now to return his glare.

"No," Travis counters, and looks back at Dr. Ryan's wide eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing, "He proposed to me last year, it was after a pretty bad shootout. We went back to his hotel, grabbed dinner, and he asked me to marry him right in the middle of our entrees. He didn't have a ring, but I could care less, and it was by far the happiest day of my life, even if we'd almost died a couple hours earlier."

By the time he finishes telling the story, he's tearing up, and so are the other couples. He looks at Wes to gauge his reaction, the latter letting nothing more than one second of remorse show in his bright blue eyes, but Travis sees it nonetheless. For the first time since they started these therapy sessions, Dr. Ryan looks stumped, at a complete loss for words, and Travis doesn't know what to think of it.

Wes hardens his gaze, clenches his jaw, and Travis stops him with a hand on his arm before Wes can leave the room. He knows Wes well enough to recognize the signs.

"Stay," he begs, his voice breaking a little bit. Now that it's all out in the open, he hopes they can finally work through this properly, as an actual couple, and not just partners. "Please stay."

Travis gets Wes's answer in the latter's eyes before he says, "I can't, Travis," and leaves.

Travis is livid as he watches Wes's retreating form, his heart sinking like a dead weight in his chest, and everything around him becomes background noise.

It feels like dying.

 


	2. Can't Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...obviously, I couldn't leave it at that. I need to explore all the potential this AR has, and give Wes' a chance to share his side of the story. Thanks again for all the comments, I really appreciate them ! I've come really late to the party, but I do hope this fandom doesn't die, I encourage you all to keep writing for this wonderful pairing.

Wes flees the room as fast as he can, and can barely take a couple of steps into the hallway before he loses control. His heart is racing, and his head feels completely numb, as frozen as his body is. He can't breathe, and he has to lean on the wall next to him to stay on his feet. He can't believe Travis just revealed their secret to the entire group, to Dr. Ryan. He really doesn't need any more people knowing about their failed relationship—there are far too many already to Wes' liking—about his own mistake. He blames himself enough as it is already, every single day since the incident that brought them here happened.

Travis sounded so upset just now that it makes Wes feel even worse. He'd hoped his partner would've moved on by now, but the look Travis gave him left little doubt in Wes' mind that he hadn't. He can't shake the image of Travis' teary blue eyes out of his head, and he's so overwhelmed he almost doesn't notice the sudden tight embrace around him. He recognizes Travis's cologne, recognizes the strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him hard enough to suffocate him. He doesn't, though. Travis holding him like this has always been the only effective way for him to calm down from his panic attacks. He hasn't had one in a while, and Travis wasn't there when the last one occured. Every attack feels the same. It's like he's not in control of his body, almost like he's watching himself dying from above, and what makes it all worse is thinking Travis won't be around to help him get through it.

"You're OK, Wes, I got you," Travis whispers in his ear, chin resting on Wes's shoulder. He hasn't been helped through a panic attack for so long he forgot that at some point in his life, he didn't fear them as much as he usually does, because he knew Travis would be there. 

They stay like this for a long time—it sure feels like it, at least—and his breathing slows down as his hands latch onto Travis', his eyes squeezed shut. He hasn't been this close physically to his partner for what feels like an eternity, and under normal circumstances, Wes would never allow himself that privilege. He exerts great self control every day, to be around Travis so much, and pretend he isn't dying for a hug with his partner. For a kiss.  Giving in to his selfish desires isn't a possibility for Wes, so he remains strong, and puts a good front; because Travis deserves better. Travis caught him in a moment of weakness this time, so he can't be really blamed, can he? Wes enjoys it while it lasts, taking deep, slow breaths to regain control of his own body. When his heart doesn't feel like it's going to jump out of his chest any longer, Wes has a hard time letting go of Travis.

"Thank you," Wes mutters, and lets go of Travis' hands at last, but his partner doesn't move an inch. Wes can still feel Travis's stubble grazing his neck, can still feel Travis's arms wrapped tightly around him. "Travis. I feel better now, you can let go."

"I can't," is Travis' answer, his voice broken beyond words. Travis lets out a shaky breath, and Wes feels another panic attack sneaking up on him. 

"Travis—"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Travis says, and finally separates himself from Wes, a bit reluctantly, Wes finds. He misses the warmth from Travis' body a lot more than he expected, but he quickly reminds himself he can't be with Travis anymore. He wants to tell Travis to stop caring about him, to stop waiting for him to come around, but he can't. He knows Travis won't listen to him—if anything, they'll just fight over it, and Wes is tired of fighting with his partner. So it's understandable that Wes isn't willing to dabble into this particular topic. He doesn't want to risk having Travis fighting for their relationship again, when it took him so long to make Travis accept to end their relationship in the first place. Wes wants Travis to get his happy ending, but not with him. 

"It's all right," Wes purses his lips, and commands his feet to move, but they stay planted to the floor, just a breath away from Travis. _Damn it_.

Travis has him all rattled, and Wes fears he won't be able to put his walls back up again.

—————————

Emma feels a bit guilty for watching her patients in such an intimate moment, but she tells herself it's for their own good. She certainly didn't expect such an outcome when today's session started. Wes and Travis have never let much come through during their therapy sessions, so to witness so much going on between the two of them, with so little words said, is pure gold to the psychiatrist that she is. She explicitly asks the rest of the group to stay put when she follows after Travis, but she stands back when she catches the two men in the hallway. 

Wes seems to be having a panic attack when she sees them, and Travis is holding him from behind, his head on Wes shoulder. It's beautiful and heartbreaking all at once. She tries to keep an emotional distance from her patients, but in this particular case, she has a hard time. Travis clearly seems to care a lot for Wes still. She's even more convinced as she watches the little exchange between them. 

She would be lying if she said she never thought about the possibility that these two were a lot more than colleagues. She has noticed the longing glances the two partners would throw each other's way, without the other noticing. She never put much thought to it, considering they've never given away more than that. One just can't assume things. Travis seems to have open up for good now, and she has a feeling he may be even more cooperative from now on. Wes is another story. 

They eventually part from each other, and she wonders whether to let her presence known to the two detectives. She decides against it in the end, thinking they would not welcome it. She goes back to the room as quietly as possible, keeping a neutral face as she faces her other patients. They ask her what's going on, and she tells them to let Wes and Travis tell them in their own time.

She also wonders whether she should give the two detectives private sessions as well. They have a lot more issues to deal with than anticipated.


	3. We All Need Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I'm tired, and don't really have much time to write. I never thought I'd be writing that much for this prompt, but here it is.

"Hello, Travis," Dr. Ryan greets him as he enters her office—it feels weird, to actually be in the office he could never picture Dr. Ryan working in.

"Hey, Dr. Ryan," he says with a light wave, lips pursed into a thin line as he sits awkwardly on one of the couches. He can't believe he's actually asked to have a private session with her, but he's desperate, and has no one else to turn to to talk about this. 

"So, how have you been doing since the last group session?" she asks, sitting down on an armchair opposite him.

"Wes has been avoiding me, naturally," he says, thinking this is good enough of an answer. He hasn't felt so crappy since their break up, and has even considered skipping work as well. But people would start asking questions, and he found that burying himself in paperwork helped getting Wes off his mind. Dr. Ryan just fixes him, and to her credit, there's no pity in her eyes. Travis appreciates that. If anything, she seems a bit annoyed.

"You've tried to contact him, I assume?"

"Yeah, he hasn't answered my texts or calls, and he's ditched work too," Travis doesn't want to sound as hurt as he does, but at this point, he can't help it. What's the point of hiding it to a shrink, anyway? Dr. Ryan is here to help him sort through his feelings and shit. It's the whole point of this private session.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between the two of you?"

Travis remains silent, pondering her suggestion. He doesn't feel comfortable talking about his relationship with Wes without Wes actually being here. They've always kept their relationship out of work, so that people wouldn't question them. The captain knew, of course, he had to know. Dr. Ryan needs to know about it all, if he wants her to help them get through all numerous problems. 

"Perhaps you'd rather talk about it with Wes here?" she says, as though she just heard his thoughts. He nods at that, and curses Wes in anticipation for most likely objecting to that. They need private sessions, more than any other couple in their group. Group therapy isn't going to be enough. 

"I still love him," he blurts out, because he's been keeping it in for far too long, and he wants to feel a bit better when the hour's up. "And we've mentioned my flings a lot during group sessions, but the truth is that Wes is the last person I've had sex with. I never could manage to even show up to my dates. It's the only reason why all the women at work resent me. I stood them all up, and Wes just thinks I've slept with them only to ditch them after. I only did it to get a reaction out of him, to make him jealous."

There's a long pause after that, and Travis takes a few seconds to catch his breath. He doesn't remember one time in his life when he's been this open and honest. His hands are trembling, and his heartbeat is going through the roof. There's a long pause after his confession, during which he and Dr. Ryan engage in a little staring contest—that Dr. Ryan wins, of course.

To be fair, Travis _has_ tried to move on—emphasis on  _tried_ —he just didn't put too much effort into it. So naturally, he failed, and never bothered to try harder. He just eventually turned it all into a scam to make Wes jealous; and he doesn't feel remotely as bad as he should. It's simply impossible for Travis to even fathom moving on considering he still sees his ex-fiancé every day, and that he never wanted to break up in the first place. They were  _good_ together. Sure, they bickered, like any couple, but it was never as bad as it is now. They've become caricatures of themselves, and only because they're both doing their best to unnerve each other—for different reasons, most likely, but the end result is the same. 

"Do you think Wes still has feelings for you?"

"Pretty sure," he says at first, but then the doubt that's been stalking him creeps up again. "I mean...I think he does..."

"Does your separation have anything to do with the gun incident that put you two in therapy in the first place?"

A cold shiver runs down Travis' back, making him steel on his seat. Thinking about it still cuts deep, and he doesn't find it in him to voice his answer out loud, so he just nods.

—————————

"Thought I might find you here."

"Are you going to make a habit out of stalking me, Dr. Ryan?" Wes grunts in frustration, and downs his glass of scotch. He should've made the effort to go to another bar, rather than taking the easy route and go down to his hotel bar. Too easy to find him, but he didn't care enough earlier when he made the decision to numb his thoughts with alcohol.

"I won't if you don't give me a reason to," she replies, her face as neutral as always. Wes doesn't like it. He can never get a good read on her, and it's part of the reason why it unsettles him so much to talk to her. She wouldn't be a good therapist, he guesses, if her emotions were written all over her face. Wes calls the bartender, and orders another round, asking Dr. Ryan what she'll drink. A glass of Bordeaux, she orders, and Wes' opinion of her might go up a bit higher because of that.

"Did Travis send you?" Wes goes straight to the point, there's no point beating around the bush—especially with a shrink. He's too drunk for that.

"No," she says, thanking the bartender, and takes a sip of her wine. "He didn't have to."

"Look, Dr. Ryan, this is really none of your business—"

"Actually, it kind of is," she cuts him off, pinning him with her intense eyes. It scares him a bit how serious she can get with such a light tone. "You are both my patients, and your well being is partly my responsability. Do you know in how much distress Travis has been these past few days, and still is, at the moment? Not that he'd admit, or show it, but I'm a pretty keen observer. I know he is. And this is all because of you."

Wes lets the words sink in, biting his bottom lip down and avoiding Dr. Ryan's gaze. He hasn't seen, or spoken to Travis for over three days—he's been avoiding work, cashing in on some off days he's been involuntarily saving. His phone has never been so busy, with Travis constantly texting  _and_ calling him. He's surprised Travis hasn't tried to come see him yet. Wes is relieved Travis hasn't, but it doesn't make him miss his partner any less. He feels all kinds of awful about their current situation, and hasn't even had the courage to look himself in the mirror. He's never been as lonely as he is now, even after his divorce with Alex. Seeing Travis all the time, but not being in a relationship with him just makes it all worse. It's his punishment, though, and he has to stick with it; even if he hurt Travis in the process. He's turned the asshole act up quite a notch since they broke up, hoping it would definitely turn Travis off. 

"Look, I've talked with Travis, and he's willing to have private sessions, just the three of us, and I strongly recommend it for your case," Dr. Ryan adds, asking for his attention again. She finishes her glass, eyes trained on him, and rearranges a fringe of hair behind her ear before continuing, "What do you say?"

Wes doesn't _know_ what to say. He can't possibly keep on ignoring Travis, that much is sure. He's asked around at work, he can't stay in RH if he ends his partnership with Travis, so he's bound to have to talk to his partner sooner than later. It's been six months since they ended things, and Paekman's birthday is coming up soon, which will only make things even more complicated. Perhaps Dr. Ryan isn't so far off, they could use the extra help. Anything to help Travis move on for good, and settled down with someone nice.

"All right."

 


	4. Always In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I don't even see the end of this. Please forgive me if it never gets an update again. Also, I apologize for writing such short chapters. I wish I had more time and energy to invest in this story. I hope you still enjoy this story though !

Wes isn't surprised when on the fourth night he finds Travis knocking at his door, interrupting his night of solitary drinking. Wes opens the door despite every reasonable thought he could conjure, the top one being his drunken state. Never does he allow himself to get this drunk around Travis, too afraid of what he might do when he lowers his inhibitions so much. 

He's been expecting this visit since the moment he left Travis after that last therapy session, but he never thought his partner would have lasted this long before showing up at his door. Come to think of it, it's the longest he hasn't seen nor spoken to Travis since they've known each other, and it's taken more of a toll on him than he wants to admit. What Wes doesn't expect, however, is to find Travis completely broken, eyes red and teary, and his heart breaks at the sight before him. He doesn't like that look on his partner—he hates it—and wishes he could murder the person responsible for putting that look on him. This time though, he knows he's the culprit. The only other time he saw that look was six months ago, right before the gun incident that ended everything between them. 

He can't help but take Travis in his arms, unable to resist the urge to comfort his partner, burying his nose in Travis' neck. Travis almost crushes him with his arms, hugging him so close Wes can feel Travis' heart beating against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Wes starts whispering over and over, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathes in Travis' cologne, and loses himself in the familiar and comforting scent. He misses Travis—he does, every day—so he enjoys this moment for as long as he can. They pull away eventually, and Travis is still looking at him with his kicked puppy eyes. Wes is at a loss, too drunk to think of a proper way to dismiss Travis. His partner is obviously vulnerable right now, and so is he. Things can't end well tonight with the two of them in the same room.

"You're an asshole," Travis says, and captures Wes' lips, taking him aback with his hands framing Wes' face. Wes melts to Travis' touch, and responds to the latter's lips, eager to taste, to feel. He's missed kissing Travis—on a good day, he only thinks about Travis' lips twice, and that's on a day off—so he kisses Travis as though his life depends on it.

Their bodies collide, pulled towards each other like magnets, and they stumble through the room until they land on the bed, Travis on top of him. Their lips part for a second when they catch their breath, eyes locked on one another.

"God, Wes, you reek of booze," Travis says, turning around to look at the coffee table where Wes' bottles of whiskey stand empty. Wes sobers up then, gaze fixed on Travis hovering over him.

"This is a mistake," Wes says as he sits up, pushing Travis to the side. He rubs his face, the realization of what he's just done dawning on him. Wes gets off the bed, rushing to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hits him, and empties his stomach in the toilet. He finds Travis standing right outside of the bathroom when he's done rinsing the acid taste from his mouth. They stand facing each other, silence thickening between them, until Travis breaks it with one step forward.

"What's going on with you, Wes?"

That's one hard question to answer. There's no way he can get out of this without letting Travis think it doesn't have anything to do with him. Because everything Wes does revolves around Travis. So he just shrugs, and shakes his head.

Travis steps even closer, and Wes doesn't move an inch, letting Travis pull him in another hug, hand holding the back of his head. Wes' body responds to Travis' like clockwork, with every single one of his muscles going mellow. Wes will never get tired of holding Travis so close, and it scares the hell out of him; to think he's still so head over heels for Travis, that he might never get over Travis.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Travis whispers, his grip around Wes' waist tightening. 

"Look who's talking," Wes mumbles into Travis' neck, before he finds the will to pull away from the other man. Wes can see where Travis is going with this, and he needs to stop it before it goes any further. It takes everything he has left in him to part from Travis, and he makes sure to look at anything but Travis' face, for fear of seeing his resolve crumble away. "You should go, I'm a mess."

"All the more reason why I shouldn't go," Travis says as he holds Wes' shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. 

"Travis—"

"Let's get you to bed, you look like you're about to pass out any second," Travis cuts him off, and proceeds to manhandle Wes to his bed. Wes doesn't offer much resistance, seeing as he's not in any condition to put up a fight with Travis anyhow. His head is pounding, and he's feeling a bit hot because of all the alcohol he ingested, which is why he lets Travis get into bed with him, he tells himself, even though a loud voice in his head screams what a bad idea this is. It's even worse than having sex with Travis. Alas, he's too drunk, weak, and too lonely to resist Travis spooning him.

He'll deal with this in the morning, Wes decides. In the meantime, he revels in the comfort of Travis' body around him, and holds onto his partner's arm before falling asleep.


	5. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where I'm going with this story, and up until a couple of hours ago, I had no idea how to handle the morning after what happened in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this though, let me know what you think !

Travis wakes up first, slowly easing out of a deep sleep by the soft sounds of Wes' breathing. They've shifted in their sleep, with Travis now lying on his back, Wes' head resting on his chest, arm draped over Travis' waist, close enough so that Travis can nuzzle his partner's hair. It feels like heaven. Like home.

Travis tightens his grip around Wes, feeling well-rested for the first time in a long while, and takes advantage of Wes' still sleeping form to watch him. He can't help but stroke Wes' peaceful face, it's been a while since he last got to see Wes sleeping in his arms like this. He wishes he could have Wes lie here beside him every night, just hold him and never let go. He just can't take his eyes off Wes, afraid that this all just another dream he's going to wake up from, with Wes gone from his arms. He never realized just how much he missed this until now. He also realizes he never wants to wake up another day without Wes in his arms. With that newfound resolve in mind, Travis prepares mentally for the long and difficult journey he's going to embark on to get Wes back.

He gets plenty of time for that—Wes always sleeps like the dead after drinking—two hours, actually. Two hours during which Travis' feelings for Wes only get stronger as he keeps on watching his partner sleeping. Wes comes to with a groan, nuzzling into Travis' chest, his arms squeezing Travis' waist. "Stop watching me sleep, you creep," Wes mumbles, eliciting a chuckle from Travis, tears coming up to his eyes as happiness washes over him.

"But you look so adorable when you sleep, baby," Travis replies, falling back easily into old habits, having had this conversation a hundred times now. It brings him back to times when things were good between them, and for a moment, he lets himself think it is. He strokes Wes' cheek with the back of his hand, warmth spreading through his chest. 

Wes moves abruptly away from Travis then, and the wide-eyed look he gives Travis feels like a splash of cold water to the face that yanks him back to reality.

"Oh God," Wes mutters, readying to get off the bed, but Travis stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Wes, nothing happened," Travis tries to reassure his partner, but it's already too late, Wes has gone into freaking out mode. Which means that he won't speak to Travis, probably avoid him for an even longer amount of time, and possibly forget about what happened last night.

"I'm sorry, Travis," Wes says as he finally gets off the bed, taking Travis aback. That was unexpected. "I was drunk, and lonely, and it'll never happen again."

Travis purses his lips as he sits up in bed, and leans against the headrest, eyes fixed on Wes, thinking about his next words.

"That's the problem, Wes," he says at last, standing up from the bed and walking over to face Wes. "I want it to happen again."

"Travis, we've talked about this—"

"No, _you_ talked—a _lot_ —and _I_ had to listen," Travis cuts him off, the resentment that he's kept inside for so long coming right up to the surface. He stops right there, before it can get out of control, and takes a deep breath. They stare at each other for a while, not quite sure what to do, or to say.

"You've said it yourself, Wes, you're lonely—let me finish," Travis says, holding a hand up as he steps closer to his partner. "You're clearly not doing fine, if your recent spike in alcohol consumption is any indication. Last night, we kissed— _we—_ and _we_ shared a bed, after so many months of sleeping alone. And you know what? It felt _right_ , even you can't deny that, I haven't slept so well for months, not since we…"

Travis' words get caught in his throat, and for a second the wind is knocked out of him. He can't even muster up the courage to voice the words out loud. _Since we broke up._ They're standing close now, Travis realizes, their lips a breath away from touching—and Travis wants to kiss those lips again so desperately.

"I can't, Travis," Wes whispers, turning his back on Travis and walking away, hands scrubbing his face tiredly. "You know I can't."

"Can't what?" Travis dares ask, chancing a step forward, missing the warmth of Wes' body. "Can't love me? Or can't let me love you? Because whether you like it or not, I still do, Wes. I love—"

" _Don't_ say that," Wes cuts him off, facing him again with anger written all over his face. "How can you even say that, Travis? Why can't you just move on, find someone else?"

"Because I've already found _you_ , asshole!" Travis shoots back, raising his tone to match Wes', his chest heaving heavily now. "When are you going to get that through that thick skull of yours? I can't move on because I don't want to, I never wanted to."

"You should go," Wes says, and he's not even looking at Travis now, pinching the bridge of his nose, face all scrunched up in pain. Hungover headache, Travis assumes.

"Wes—"

"Go, Travis, _please,_ " Wes insists, sounding almost like he's begging.

"All right," Travis concedes, walking around the room to gather his stuff quickly—jeans, leather jacket, keys—finding Wes standing in the same spot when he's ready, and catches the latter staring at him. Travis bites down on his bottom lip, and walks up to Wes in two long strides, cupping his partner's face with his hands and crashing their lips together. Travis lets out a breath he's been holding when Wes kisses back, and pushes his hips forward to feel Wes' body against his. 

However great it is, the kiss doesn't last long; Wes breaks it off harshly, looking so conflicted it almost pains Travis to see. It doesn't though, not entirely, because that look means Travis is wearing Wes down, and that he's close to breaking through Wes' stupid walls. Their relationship is far from being salvaged, he knows, but Travis is at least glad to see that it's not irrevocably buried. Wes still responds to him, he obviously wants Travis, at least as much as Travis wants him. Wes just denies himself, for some reason Travis cannot compute.

That's what therapy is for, isn't it?

"I'll see you in therapy," Travis says hopefully, lifting Wes' chin up to meet his blue eyes, heart skipping a beat when he sees the brief spark of longing in them. Wes hardens his face, erasing the vulnerability away, but Travis sees it nonetheless. Wes nods, stepping back, away from Travis' touch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Travis asks after a beat, hoping Wes will change his mind. 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Wes replies, his tone now more neutral. He's put his walls back up, and there's no use for Travis to try to talk to him now. So after one last look at his partner, Travis finally leaves, heart heavy and mind crowded with hopes and dreams.


	6. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter with more substance. Still not much, I know, but I hope you like this chapter anyway ! (I had Daniel Sunjata in mind as Paul, haven't decided if it's officially a crossover with Graceland yet)

Wes is on the verge of a panic attack the second the door shuts after Travis, and only a splash of freezing water on his face helps him calm down. He let things go way too far with Travis, so far he's afraid they might not be able to go back. God, the _hope_ he could see in Travis' eyes. He has no idea how to face Travis now, how to go forward.

He goes for a shower first, and lets his mind drift away from reality as he steps into the marbled floor of the glass cabin. The sound of water drops beating down on tiles is comforting, and Wes often finds himself spending more time than is necessary in the shower just to listen to that sound. He also seeks refuge in it, finding the perfect isolation in this glass cabin, vulnerable in his naked state, yet safe from the outside world. There was a time when he shared this sacred moment with Travis, when showers meant something else to him. 

Chasing the thought away, Wes turns the faucet off, and gets out, letting out a long breath as he tries to think of what to do today. He doesn’t have to see Travis until tomorrow in therapy, and he’s thankful for that. He’s not ready to face Travis just yet, even if there’s that resilient part of him that wants nothing but to see Travis. He can't deny it, no matter how often he tries. It’s the only reason why he hasn’t quit and left L.A. yet, but with the recent events, Wes sees no other option. 

By the time he’s done with his morning routine, it’s already time for lunch, and he decides to go out instead of ordering room service. It’s been odd—and depressing—to say the least, to have lunch without Travis, when he’s used to eating almost every day with his partner—and fighting over it. Come to think of it, spending an entire day without Travis has been depressing. The last few days have been a glimpse of what life would be without Travis, and it’s been harder than Wes had expected. The first few days are always the hardest, Wes convinces himself; he just needs time to get used to it, if it ever becomes permanent. He’s just not sure whether he should actually go through with his plan to leave town.

It’s a beautiful day outside, and for a while, he just wanders aimlessly, not quite hungry yet. He hasn’t left his hotel in over four days, and he figures it was really time he went out for a walk. He stops in his tracks, and looks up at the clear sky, closing his eyes shut as he takes a deep breath, revelling in the warm sunrays stroking his skin. 

He’s brought out of his reverie when someone bumps into him, and a series of curses mixed with apologies grace Wes’ ears. The man that bumped into him dropped what sounded like files on the ground, and so Wes crouches down to help.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have stood here like an idiot,” Wes apologizes out of politeness more than anything. 

“Hey, _I_ should’ve looked where I was going,” the man answers, and in a moment that feels like a cheesy cliché, they look up at each other at the same time, and Wes hates to admit that he’s struck with awe by the handsome man in front of him—olive skin, strong stubbly jaw, brown eyes, full lips, short hair—that reminds Wes of Travis. He quickly breaks eye contact, and gathers the rest of the papers, handing them over to the stranger.

“Here you go,” Wes says before standing up, ignoring the brush of their fingers and turning to walk away. 

“Wait!” A hand on his arm stops him, the man he’s just tried to escape facing him again—and he’s taller than Wes expected. “I’m Paul,” the man says, extending a hand for Wes to shake.

“And I’m a cop,” Wes counters in the hopes of scaring the guy away, and he almost reaches for his badge as he shakes the offered hand, but recalls just in time that he didn’t bring it with him. 

“That’s hot, but I still don’t know your name,” Paul says, unimpressed, and even winks at Wes. Awesome, the guy’s hitting on him. Under other circumstances, Wes might have been interested—scratch that, he _definitely_ would have been interested—but today’s definitely not the day. 

“Wes, and I’m not interested,” he says to end the conversation, adding a glare for good measure. 

“Didn’t seem like it when you were devouring me with those baby blues of yours over there,” Paul says, and he has the audacity to look amused, eliciting a snort from Wes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Wes says as he crosses his arms, putting some distance between them. Why don’t people ever take his scowls seriously? 

“Come on, handsome, how about I take you out to lunch? I know a good Mexican place not far from here.”

“El Sol y la Luna,” Wes blurts out, cursing himself for the know-it-all in him. Paul only lights up at that, and wraps an arm around Wes’ lower waist.

“Great, I am now positively certain you have good taste,” Paul says, leading them toward the restaurant. Wes doesn’t know how to get out of this situation—he’s not even sure he wants to. Paul _is_ insanely attractive, and quite the charmer. Paul reminds him of Travis so much that Wes can’t resist, and lets Paul take him to the Mexican place he usually goes to with Travis when they can afford to take their time during lunch break. There’s no harm in having lunch, he tells himself. 

———————

Travis can’t believe his eyes when he sits down at a table to wait for his takeout order. In the corner of the restaurant, he sees his partner looking cosy in a booth, sitting to some hot tall guy. He never expected to see this when he stepped in the place. _El Sol y la Luna_ was _their_ place, one of the rare restaurants he and Wes ever agree on for lunch, and here was Wes, on a date with another guy? 

A million thoughts invade Travis’ mind, his heart beating faster by the second as he tries to make sense of what he’s seeing. As far as he knows, Wes hasn’t been seeing anyone—and he’s paid attention to Wes’ love life a lot, considering—and Travis has never seen the other guy in his life. Wes doesn’t have many friends; Travis has seldom seen his partner hang around anyone else but him.

Don’t jump to conclusions. They might just be friends. They’re sitting next to one another, that doesn’t exactly scream ‘date’, does it? Although the other man does have his arm draped over Wes’ shoulders.  It’s starting to get on Travis’ nerves, and Wes still hasn’t noticed him, too wrapped up in what his date has to say. 

He gets out of his chair, unable to sit around for one more second, and marches over to Wes’ table, with no definite plan in mind. He’ll just wing it.

“Hey, Wes, fancy seeing you here,” he says sweetly, producing the best smile he can fake, and takes advantage of the situation to get a better look at the other man. _Damn._ Travis hates to admit it, but he looks like a model, or even an actor—too pretty to Travis’ liking.

“Travis,” Wes says, looking horrified. 

“Who’s this?” he asks as he folds his arms across his chest, turning to look pointedly at the man sitting next to Wes.

“I’m Paul, who are you?”

“I’m Wes’ partner,” Travis retorts, emphasizing on the last word, not liking that Paul guy’s arm moving down to hold Wes’ waist possessively.

“ _Police_ partner,” Wes adds, and it unnerves Travis that much more. He purses his lips, turning his attention back at Wes, anger and disappointment welling up in his heart. Just when he thought they were getting better, Wes has to cruelly stomp on his hopes. There's no doubt in his mind now that this little lunch date is far from being innocent, and it's killing him.

“What the fuck, Wes?” he asks, throwing his hands up in the air, his heart breaking all over again. 

“Travis, calm down,” is all Wes has to say, and Travis is at a loss for words. 

"What's going on here? Are you guys together or something?" Paul asks, looking back and forth between Wes and him.

"No, we're not," Wes says before Travis has a chance to speak, their eyes meeting briefly before Wes looks away, and he just can't take any more of Wes' bullshit. He shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut to hold the tears back, and walks away without a word, ignoring Wes' calls. 

He exits the restaurant in tears, and forgets the food he was supposed to get in the first place—it's not like he's hungry anymore—letting out a sob when the door closes behind him.

What have they done?

 


	7. Heart-Shaped Wreckage

“Travis,” Wes follows him out of the restaurant onto the street, and that’s when Travis starts walking. He can’t let Wes see him broken like this, he’s still got some dignity left in him. He wipes his tears away, squeezing his hands into fists to stop his fingers from shaking.

“Travis, hold on,” Wes says as he runs up to face him, stopping him in his tracks. Travis tries to walk around his partner, but the latter holds him in place with both hands on his shoulders.

“Travis, I’m sorry—“

“Sorry for what?” he asks, looking up at Wes with a glare, his heart beating so fast it makes his voice tremble. Wes’ hands leave his shoulders, as though burned by Travis’ outburst.

“For what happened back there, I just—I didn’t expect to see you, and you didn’t let me talk much,” Wes explains fast, almost tripping over his words. He’s nervous, Travis can tell, his breathing quickening, face flushing ever so slightly; and he’s right to be. Travis won’t let him get away so easily.

“Yeah, about that, what exactly was it?” Travis prompts, crossing his arms over his chest as he steps forward, right up until he’s in Wes’ face. “You never told me you were seeing someone.”

“I just met him literally an hour ago,” Wes says, his eyes fleeing Travis’ gaze, “And it was just lunch! He practically dragged me there.”

“Bullshit, you don’t do anything you don’t want to,” Travis retorts, pursing his lips to keep himself from attacking Wes any further. There’s no point in him yelling non-stop at Wes other than relieving some of his anger, and while he could use it, Travis wants to actually make some progress with his partner.

“Look, Travis, it didn’t mean anything, all right? You have to believe me.”

He would love to brush this little incident off, to not make such a big deal out of Wes going out with someone else. If only it was that easy. He can’t let go, is his problem, especially since what happened last night. This ache in his heart just won’t go away, and he wants to hate Wes for it, but he can’t, not really. He can’t go on like this either. He just keeps on getting his heart broken, and he doesn’t want to feel like this ever again. They need to sort things out once and for all.

“Just tell me, Wes,” he starts saying, eyes avoiding Wes’, and takes a deep ragged breath. “What have I done so wrong that we ended up here, like this?”

“Nothing,” Wes replies, pinching the bridge of his nose, and heaving a long sigh. “Travis, don’t you get it? You have done nothing wrong.”

“Then what happened? I mean, look at us. We’re in couples therapy, and not even as a _real_ couple. We’re a _wreckage_ , Wes. A heart-shaped wreckage. We can barely function— _I_ can barely function anymore.”

Travis is out of breath by the time he finishes his sentence, and the sun is beating down on him hard, a couple drops of sweat streaming down his face. His life is like a nightmare, he realizes, in this one crystal clear moment. He almost convinces himself it is one, considering how happy he was not so long ago, before everything went to hell.

“Travis, can we not do this now? I mean, here?” Wes says, pointing at their surroundings. Travis realizes that they are indeed having this conversation out in the open, for anyone to hear, and he finds that he doesn’t care. For Wes’ sake though, he grabs the latter’s arm, and leads them to a secluded alley around the corner.

“All right, is that better? Talk now.”

Wes frowns, obviously reluctant to speak, and for a while, they just stare at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Travis wins as Wes heaves a sigh, and scrubs his face tiredly.

“Imessed up, Travis, what more do you want from me? You _know_ exactly what happened, it almost ended our partnership!”

“Are you serious? This is about you pulling your gun on me?” Travis asks, disbelief clear in his voice as realization dawns on him. Wes looks down at his feet and nods, hands on his hips.

“So, what? You think you can decide for me whether I should be with you?” Travis says, anger taking over once again. He’s had his suspicions, but never thought Wes could actually be this selfish and arrogant. All this time he thought he wasn’t good enough for Wes, when really, his partner has been on an ego trip and playing martyr. Travis breathes in slowly as he processes everything he’s just learned, and he walks around, shaking his head.  “I can’t believe you.”

“I’m sorry, Travis, I just couldn’t…I can’t—”

“Can’t _what_? I’m tired of this, Wes,” Travis says, turning to look at his partner again. Wes looks so vulnerable and…small. They’re both the same height, and it’s something Travis has always appreciated, but right now, Travis feels taller than ever. He hasn’t seen Wes let his feelings show so openly on his face in a while, and it tugs at Travis’ heart strings all too well. He’s mad at Wes, he is, but his anger is fading away slowly the longer he looks at Wes’ eyes.

“The last thing I want is to hurt you, believe it or not, but it seems it’s all I do lately,” Wes admits, his voice breaking a little bit, and he steps closer toward him, his hands traveling tentatively up to Travis’ neck, the familiar touch soothing him. Wes starts stroking his jaw with his thumbs when Travis doesn’t flinch from his touch, the bastard knowing damn well how Travis can’t resist that, and he responds the only way he knows how; he holds onto Wes’ wrists, leaning into the latter’s touch. “What can I do?”

“Ditch that Paul guy.”

It came out before he could even think, the jealous and possessive part of him stronger than he thought. For all the jokes he might have made in the past about Wes having no game whatsoever, seeing Wes having potential romantic connections never sit well with him.

“Travis, that’s what I just did.”

“Alright, I also want you to never see him again,” Travis adds, not feeling even remotely bad about this selfish request. 

“Done, I’ll never see him again,” Wes agrees, and brings their foreheads together, his thumbs still drawing circles on his skin. Travis can’t believe it’s that easy. Wes does seem earnest, and somehow it gives Travis some relief.

“Now answer me this, what do _you_ want? ‘Cause I’m lost here, man, you keep sending me these mixed signals,” Travis says as he moves back, taking Wes’ hands in his.

“I just want you to be happy, Travis,” Wes replies, and tries to take his hands back, but Travis tightens his grip. He’s closer than ever to finally getting what he wants, and he’s not going to let go.

“You know what would make happy, Wes?” Travis tugs on Wes’ hands until their bodies are flushed together, and looks Wes in the eye. “If you came home with me. _Our_ home.”

“Travis…” Wes breaks eye contact, forcing Travis to cup his face and look back into those beautiful blue eyes of his. There’s nothing he wants more than to go back to his— _their_ apartment with Wes with him, the one he hasn’t set foot in ever since Wes broke things off.

“We can start over, _better_ , and Dr. Ryan will help us,” Travis says before Wes can start making excuses, hands still framing Wes’ face as he tries to read his partner’s emotions. Wes looks utterly scared, and indecisive, something Travis doesn’t see often. It’s a bit off-putting, he has to admit, but he has good hope that it’s going to lead to something good. “Just…let go of the past, Wes.”

“Easier said than done,” Wes mutters, his hands coming up to cover Travis’, giving them a little squeeze.

“Hey, we’ve talked more in the past 24 hours than we have in _months,_ Dr. Ryan would be proud of us, baby,” Travis says, chancing a grin that Wes doesn’t return. “Please, just tell me you’re on board with me, that we’re getting back together.”

“I don’t know, Travis, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Wes says, and takes a deep breath as he shuts his eyes, a clear sign that he’s trying to calm down. “Can we let it go for now? I need some time to think. We can pick this up tomorrow in therapy.”

Travis considers Wes’ request for a moment, and he can see Wes begging with his God damn _eyes._ How can he say no to that? Wes did open a lot to him just now—a lot more than you could expect from Wes, at least—and Travis feels like they’re right back on track. He brings Wes’ face closer and captures his lips in a chaste kiss, butterflies flying all over the place in his chest when Wes responds to him, just like clockwork.

“All right, then,” Travis says when their lips part, and lets go of Wes, albeit reluctantly. He takes advantage of the little distance between them to take a good look at Wes, his beautiful Wes, with his blond hair highlighted by the sun, cheeks flushed and lips pursed. He doesn’t want to go, doesn’t want to leave Wes alone again, considering Wes ended up going on a lunch date with a hot stranger when he left him earlier that day.  Travis pockets his bike keys, and starts walking after taking one last look of his partner.

“Don’t let me down,” he says, not waiting for Wes’ answer to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I hope you like it though, I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, personally. I'd love to have your input, it helps me find the direction to go with the story. (Also, what do you think about Paul? At this point, he could either disappear forever, or become more prominent in the story, I haven't decided yet)


	8. Clarity

Loud knocks wake Travis up from his slumber, followed by Wes’ voice that jars him alert. He’s on his feet in seconds, rushing up to his trailer’s door, his heart pounding loud and fast in his ears. Even after all these years, he’s still amazed by how beautiful Wes is, how much it affects him to see the latter, even dressed in the simplest of attires. Not that Wes is dressed in a sloppy manner at the moment—with a sweater and khakis—but compared to the fancy suits he usually wears, it is rather simple for him. It makes Travis feel self conscious about his own state of dress; he’s wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Wes, what’s up?”

“So I’ve been thinking a lot, and I can’t wait until tomorrow to tell you this,” Wes says as he comes inside, standing so close Travis’ breath hitches. “You’re right. I’m not doing fine, I do feel lonely, and I do miss you. But you should know that I knew perfectly well what I was getting into when I broke things off.”

“Then why did you?” Travis whispers, his hands trembling ever so slightly as he brings them up to Wes’ face. He lets his fingers rest on Wes’ jaw, Wes’ own hands coming to cover his, giving them a little squeeze.  He heaves a sigh of relief then, closing his eyes as he breathes in Wes’ scent, something he needs as much as he needs oxygen. “I never resented you for pulling your gun on me. In fact I should’ve thanked you for stopping me.”

“Because…I couldn’t live with myself, much less be with you, knowing what I did, what I could’ve done to you—my God, Travis, I had my gun pointed at you!” Wes explains after a few seconds, his voice shaky and his breathing becoming shallow. Wes breaks away from Travis’ touch, walking further into the trailer, back turned to him. Wes is starting to panic, and Travis acts preemptively, wrapping his arms around his partner from behind and hugging him tight. He feels Wes take a deep breath before the latter pulls away from his embrace.

“You asked me what happened for us to be here now? Well, I pulled my gun on you, and I could’ve hurt you—or worse—and it changed everything for me. I couldn’t bear the thought of living with you, of you loving me when I threatened your life. ”

“Wes, you never would have pulled the trigger,” Travis says, for lack of a better thing to tell Wes, because really, what can he say to that?

“Wouldn’t I, though? I don’t even know the answer to that myself, and the doubt has been killing me,” Wes says, looking down at the floor, his hands curled up into fists.

“Are you serious? Are you listening to yourself? I never for a second feared for my life when you had your gun pointed at me, for God’s sakes, Wes, there’s no one I would trust my life with more than you.”

“You’re not listening to me, Travis,” Wes says, his teary eyes meeting his. “I’m broken, in so many ways I don’t even think I can ever be fixed. You’re not the problem, I am. I don’t think I can live up to your expectations. You deserve to be with someone better than me.”

He doesn’t know whether it’s the words, Wes’ broken voice, the pained sob that escapes his lips, or a combination of all three, but Travis’ heart breaks for the millionth time. He grabs Wes’ face and claims his lips, not letting the latter the chance to get away, resolved to convey just how much he loves Wes through that kiss. Wes responds to him instantly, and together they move as one towards the bed, falling onto the mattress with Wes landing on top of him. They break off the kiss to catch their breaths; and the sight of Wes panting over him, all flushed and beautiful, mesmerizes Travis.

“Travis—”

“Shh, just—just hold on for a second,” Travis cuts him off, his hands on Wes’ hips to keep him right where he is, forging this exact moment into one memory he wants to make last.

“Travis, I don’t think we should—”

“I know,” Travis says, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Wes’ face, biting down on his bottom lip as he tries to will his erection down. He hasn’t gotten laid in so long, and the nonexistent space between their bodies combined with his almost naked state makes it really hard for Travis not to jump Wes right now. He needs to calm down, however, he knows that, or else he’ll just spook Wes. It’s in very bad taste to compare Wes to some game waiting to be hunted, he realizes, but he can’t think of anything else at the moment. He thinks of what to say to Wes, he still hasn’t properly responded to the latter’s earlier admission.

“Wes, I love you, and all those months apart have done nothing but make me want you more,” Travis says after a deep breath. “I don’t know what you thought was going to happen when you broke things off between us, but I’m telling you one more time. I want you, there’s no one better for me than you.”

“I…I don’t know what to say,” Wes replies, still hovering above Travis, and he looks more vulnerable than Travis remembers even seeing him.

“Then don’t say anything for now, just…would you at least spend the night with me?”

Wes studies him with that unreadable expression Travis loathes, both of his hands leaning on the mattress on either side of Travis’ head. Wes eventually lets out a sigh and sits back on his heels, straddling Travis’ hips as he takes his sweater and shoes off. Travis’ eyes widen for a brief second as he hopes for something more when Wes gives him one of his amused glares.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Travis,” Wes says, shaking his head as he finishes undressing, discarding his pants to the floor before lying down on the bed beside him.

“I didn’t say anything,” Travis counters, holding his hands in the air as he gives Wes his most innocent look.

“You win,” Wes mumbles as he burrows into Travis’ neck tentatively, which Travis of course encourages, and brings their bodies closer with an arm wrapped around Wes’ shoulders.

“That’s a first,” Travis says, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face, feeling more elated than he has in a while.  Hope has never shone brighter in him than it has in this one particular moment, and he’s almost afraid to ruin things by asking just what it entails for them. He’s tired of being in the dark though, tired of not knowing, of wondering just what the future holds for them.

“Wes.”

“Hmm.”

“What does this mean?” he dares ask, his hand stroking circles into Wes’ back, just like he used to in the past. One of Wes’ leg is thrown over his hips, and the ease with which Wes just fell back into that familiar position makes Travis’s hopes flare that much brighter.

“It means…” Wes trails off, as though still trying to figure it out himself, and for a moment Travis almost thinks Wes dozed off when the latter adds, “It means I want to do anything I can to make you happy.”

Travis is taken aback, not expecting that answer, and it sounds almost too good to be true, knowing well just how stubborn Wes can get—he’s experienced that just the past few days. Could he have finally worn Wes down for good?

“Does this…does this make you happy?”

“Of course it does, but Wes…” Travis pauses, thinking over his next words carefully. “What about you? Do you really want this? I…I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want.”

“I do,” Wes replies, another bout of silence falling over them, until Wes drops a bomb on him. “I…I’m still in love with you.”

Travis’ heart skips a beat at the words, his hand gripping Wes’ body tight as he looks down at him. He never thought he’d hear this from Wes, and he’s at a loss as to how to react to that.

“You…you are? Please tell me you’re not joking,” Travis says in a hurry, feeling like his heart is going to jump out of his ribcage.

“I’m serious,” Wes assures him. “You’ve made it perfectly clear you weren’t going to back down, so…I’ve decided I’ll try to make this work. It’s just…just bear with me, ok? This isn’t going to be easy for me.”

Travis doesn’t remember the last time he’s felt so elated, and he’s smiling so hard his cheeks are becoming sore. He has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not having another dream, that he’s really heard what Wes just told him. That they’re back together. They're obviously far from being perfect, they have a buttload of stuff to work through, considering the heavy baggage they bring with them, but at the moment, Travis doesn't care. He firmly believes they'll get through anything now that they're on the same page. Besides, isn't that why they're in therapy? After all those months of loneliness and misery, Travis is willing to move mountains to make things work between them.

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, 4 months to update. I'm so sorry for those of you who have been waiting, but here's a new chapter? I got sidetracked by other pairings. I hope this chapter's consistent with the rest of the story, I wasn't too sure since it has been a while and I'm not in the same state of mind I was back then. I think this is a good time to wrap this story up, for fear of letting this become yet another abandoned WIP :| I can always write more to this verse later on if I ever find time/inspiration. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, and for reading, please do let me know what you think !


End file.
